


Tornado Warning

by Another_Introvert



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: But don't worry they're fine, Gen, Pete and Mo in a tornado, Peter Parker is basically Morgan's brother, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Freaks Out, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, screw endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Introvert/pseuds/Another_Introvert
Summary: While Peter babysits Morgan for the weekend, a tornado touches down near the lake house. While Tony frantically returns to his kids, Peter tries to keep Morgan calm and safe as the twister looms over them.Never written a fic with Morgan in it before. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 207





	Tornado Warning

Peter saw the tornado watch on his phone about thirty minutes before it happened.

He didn’t tell Morgan, knowing it would scare her. It grew darker outside and it began to rain, but he just told the little girl that they had to go inside. No need to go to the basement until the sirens went off. 

Tony and Pepper were out on a relief mission in Philadelphia for the weekend, and to Peter’s surprise and fear, he was asked to watch their five-year-old daughter. Tony seemed pretty confident in him, so there was no way he was going to screw up with something as tiny as a tornado wat-

And, there it was.

At around 7:00 PM, the tornado warning rang out from outside.

Morgan jumped up from where she was watching Moana on the couch. “Petey? What’s that sound?”

_ Shit.  _ Peter thought. What was he supposed to say to her? If he told her the truth, she would panic, and who knows how that would turn out? But he’s feel even worse lying to her so, so-

“Okay, Morgan, listen.” He said, going over and kneeling down in front of her. “That sound means that there’s a big storm called a tornado somewhere. Do you know what that is?”

Morgan’s eyes went wide as she nodded quickly. “Is it coming here?”

“No, probably not. But we still have to go to the basement, just in case. Okay?”

Morgan began to hug herself, and Peter picked her up. “It’s to be okay, Mo. I’m going to call your mom and dad when we get down there. Everything will be fine.”

Morgan buried her face in Peter’s shoulder. “Okay.”

\---

_ “There’s a  _ what?!”

Peter flinched at Tony’s shout on the phone. He hadn’t been too surprised by his reaction, though. Tony had been much more protective of him (and apparently Morgan as well) since the Blip, so of course hearing that the two of them were alone during a goddamn tornado would cause him to freak out.

“A tornado warning went off a few minutes ago.” Peter said calmly. “Morgan and I went into the basement, and we’re going to stay down here until it's over.”

_ “Dammit, I knew we shouldn’t have gone to this thing. _ ” He heard Tony mutter as Pepper took the phone.

_ “Peter, honey,” _ Pepper said.  _ “You’re doing exactly what you should be doing. Just try and keep Morgan calm, okay?” _

“Do you want to talk to her?”

_ “Actually, I think that would soothe her and Tony.” _

Peter smiled at Pepper’s joke. He went over to where Morgan was curled up on a gray armchair, hugging her knees together. He held the phone in front of her, and she perked up when she was able to recognize her father’s name on the caller ID. “Daddy?”

_ “Morgan?”  _ Tony exclaimed from the other end.  _ “Listen, Mommy and Daddy are coming home right now. But for now, you have to listen to everything Peter tells you to do, okay? Can you do that, Sweetheart?” _

“Mmhm.” Morgan said. “I miss you, Daddy and Mommy.”

_ “We miss you too, baby.”  _ Pepper said.  _ “We’ll be home as soon as we can, okay? We love you.” _

“Love you too.” Morgan said, and Peter put the phone back up to his ear. 

“She’ll be fine.” Peter tried to assure mainly Tony. “She’s just a bit scared. I am, too.”

_ “Pete.”  _ Tony said, sounding even more worried than before.  _ “We’re coming home in the Quinjet now. Please, both of you stay safe. And that doesn’t just mean Morgan. You too.” _

“Okay. I promise. See you soon, Tony.”

He hung up, and pulled up a chair in front of Morgan. “Hey, listen. This is just something that happens sometimes. We’ll be okay.”

Morgan loosened up a bit. “When can we go back upstairs?”

“Soon. Once the alarm stops.”

“I don’t like the alarm. It’s scary.”

“Yeah, it is. But it’s okay to be scared, okay? I’m scared, too, and I’m Spider-man. I get scared a lot. But what’s important is that we don’t let fear take us over. That’s how I catch all the bad guys.”

“Not with your web thingies?”

Peter chuckled. “With those, too.”

Morgan smiled. “I wish I was Spider-man.”

“Maybe you could be Spider-woman when you’re a little older.”

The little girl squealed. “And I could catch all the bad guys with you! We’d be the best team ever!”

“I think your dad would be a little hurt by that. He helped make the Avengers, remember?”

“Well, our Spider Team will be even better than that!”

Peter and Morgan both laughed. God, she was so sweet. He needed to remember to tell Tony that he’d babysit her more often. Hopefully next time, there would be a tornad-

All of a sudden, a loud crash came from upstairs. Shit, something must have fallen on the house.

Morgan shrieked and jumped into Peter’s arms. The lights began to flicker, and Peter gripped her tight, both for her sake and his own. Truth be told, he was terrified. He couldn’t go through being trapped under another building, especially not with Morgan. 

“It’s going to be okay, Mo.” He said, rubbing her back. “We’re gonna be okay. I promise.”

Morgan hugged Peter tighter. “It’s okay to be scared, Petey.”

She was right. It was totally okay to be scared. He was scared every day as Spider-man, so he was allowed to feel scared as Peter Parker.

There was another crash from somewhere upstairs. God, he wanted it to end. So he could stop being scared, and so Morgan wouldn’t be scared either.

And God, the house was going to be a wreck.

At last, about thirty minutes later, the winds seemed to die down. The sirens began to quiet, until finally, Peter couldn’t hear them. Morgan began to pry herself off of him. “Is it gone?”

Peter nodded. “We gotta be careful when we go upstairs, okay? Something might’ve hit the house, like a tree branch.”

“Okay, Petey.” 

The two stood up, Peter gripping Morgan’s little hand. They slowly and carefully went up the stairs, and Peter reached out for the door handle and tried to push it open.

It didn’t open.

Peter tried again. It still didn’t open. Something was blocking the door.

“Crap.” Peter whispered, turning to Morgan. “Mo, I’m going to need you to go down there, and get as far away from the stairs as possible. I’m going to take out the door.”

“With your super Spider-man strength?”   
  


“Yeah, but I don’t wanna hurt you, okay? Go downstairs and wait in the back.”

Morgan nodded eagerly, rushing down the stairs and out of Peter’s sight. He took a deep breath, and ripped the door out of its hinges. He went down the stairs and saw Morgan waiting in the corner of the basement, smiling at Peter’s feat. He set the door down next to the stairs, and looked back up at the doorway.

Peter’s heart dropped. A tree had fallen in front of the doorway.

_ A tree had fallen in front of the doorway. _

If it had been any closer, he and Morgan might have been crushed. Thank God.

“Mo?” He said, looking at the little girl. “Okay, so there’s a tree in front of the doorway.”

Morgan’s little jaw dropped. “A tree? A big, big tree?”

“No, not too big. I can probably move it, okay? Stay down there until I get it out.”

Morgan gave him a thumbs up. “You got it, Spider-man.”

Peter’s heart exploded as he went up the stairs. He really wished he hadn’t missed the first few years of Morgan’s life. He would have loved to see her change and grow from the day she was born, but he’d have to settle for what he had now.

He stuck his hands on the wet trunk, moving it as far as he could to the right. He did it a few more times, until he finally reached the end. It wasn’t as big as he thought it was, so hopefully not too much of the house was destroyed. 

He managed to make an exit big enough for him and Morgan to squeeze through, so he called out to the young Stark. “Okay, Mo, come here!”

Morgan was at the stairs in a few seconds flat, rushing up next to Peter. “I’m ready!”

Peter went through first, just to make sure it was safe for Morgan to come out. The hallway and living room were a disaster, but it seemed relatively safe to come out.

He held out his hand to Morgan and helped her avoid any splinters as he got her through the little exit. But right she made it out, Peter heard the best thing he had since the sirens went off. 

“Morgan?! Peter?! Shit, kids, where are you?!”

A massive smile spread across Morgan’s face when she heard her father’s voice just outside the house. She rushed through the branch-ridden hallway and out the nearest door. “Daddy!!!”   
  


Peter ran after her, stopping at the doorway just in time to see Morgan jump into Tony’s arms. Tony lifted her up, cradling his daughter against his chest as he peppered her head with kisses. It made Peter’s heart soar to see Tony so happy.

Soon enough, Tony caught sight of Peter, his face lighting up even more. Peter quickly began to make his way towards Tony, who handed Morgan off to Pepper before rushing up and engulfing Peter in a hug. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Peter said. “We’re both fine. Morgan was really brave.”

“And so were you, for being able to power through that situation and keep her safe.”

“It’s nothing. That’s why you asked me to come, right?”

Tony smiled, pulling Pepper and Morgan into the hug as well. Morgan giggled and Pepper squeezed Peter’s shoulder.

“Yeah, kid. But you still did great.”

He kissed Pepper’s lips, and Morgan and Peter’s foreheads.

“You did great.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fitting that this was written at the start of tornado season.  
> Still hoping for canon Peter being Morgan's brother
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
